


Good morning, love

by Lost_Without_Words



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Post-Series, morning blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Without_Words/pseuds/Lost_Without_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All pretence of sleep was gone from his voice hearing the excuse Shion made to get up this early on a Sunday, sounded ridiculous enough to get most of his attention. There was no way that Nezumi and their warm bed was going to be abandoned because of some damn sewer pipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, love

Shion rustled in the sheets before reaching out to turn off the alarm clock on his side of the bed. With a quick glance over his shoulder to check that his boyfriend wasn’t disturbed by the noise, he smiled and resisted the urge to touch that soft hair that was sprawled out over the pillow. This was the one thing he loved most about always getting up before Nezumi – watching him sleep so peacefully with his guard completely down was a privilege that only he got to see.

 

That thought made his smile widen as he turned on his other side to climb out of the warmth and comfort of their bed. But just as he was lowering one of his legs onto the floor, a warm hand sneaked around his waist and held him in place with more strength than Shion thought of Nezumi being capable this early in the morning. After all it was only 6:02 AM.

 

“ **‘ere do you ‘ink you’re goin’**?” Nezumi’s question was mumbled into the pillow, yet his hand tugged on his lover’s waist, letting Shion know that he was not as sleepy as he was pretending to be. “ **You know ‘s Sunday, ‘ight**?”

 

It was rare for the dark haired youth to be awake this early, let alone to question Shion about getting up, as it was no surprise to him anymore, after living together for six months. As it was, Shion chuckled at his not impressed boyfriend and tried to continue with his attempt to get up.

 

“ **I wanted to work on the new project. Winter is coming and we really need to make sure that none of the pipes will froze over. There was a problem last year with the sewer pipes freezing over and I want to make sure it doesn’t happen again.** ”

 

Unlike Nezumi, Shion was used to early mornings and his brain worked at full speed even this early, especially when he felt he had a job to get done.

 

Just as he had gotten both of his feet to the ground level, a stronger pull and Nezumi shifting to spoon his back managed to pull him deeper in the bed.  “ **You’ve got to be kiddin’ me, Shion. You’re honestly going to leave me in favour of sewers?** ”

 

Nezumi shook his head and pressed his lips to the back of his white haired lover’s neck. “ **Does your Majesty not care about his loyal servant anymore?** ”

 

All pretence of sleep was gone from his voice hearing the excuse Shion made to get up this early on a Sunday sounded ridiculous enough to get most of his attention. There was no way that Nezumi and their warm bed was going to be abandoned because of some damn sewer pipes. He was going to make sure of that!

 

“ **Nezumi! You know that’s not true. I love you the most.** ” A pleasant warmth spread over his body as Shion felt the heat from his lover pressed tightly against his back, the small kiss making him grin. “ **And the faster I do my work, the faster you can have me all to yourself**.”

 

“ **I’d prefer having you ‘all to myself’ right now~** ” Nezumi could tell that Shion wasn’t going to put up too big of a fight, but he still didn’t sound completely convinced. “ **At least give me a good morning kiss, love.** ”

 

Nezumi might not be completely comfortable with saying things like ‘I love you’, as he believed that his actions spoke louder than words, but he had gotten into the habit of calling Shion his ‘love’ as it could always be explained as him just being his usual poetic self. And the side effect of having Shion instantly become mushy in his arms was also noted to be an advantage.

 

And it worked like a charm.

 

Shion turned around and consequently moved deeper in the bed with a happy grin plastered on his face. “ **Is that –really- all you want me to do, to be granted permission to leave the bed?** ” Happy as he was, Shion knew his lover well enough to not be oblivious to the plan that was blooming in Nezumi’s mind. He did however lean in for a soft kiss, because if Nezumi wanted to get his way, he would have to do more than just talk.

 

Nezumi hummed his response and decided to let his actions do the talking. The kiss was soft and warm, as even all the talking that they had done, hadn’t done much in making Nezumi’s body want to move more than really was necessary.

 

With Shion moving closer still, Nezumi shifted his weight to lay on top of the other and lazily wrapped his arms around the other’s light body, lifting his head to look at him in a way that screamed ‘I got you right where I want you’. The slow rise of Shion’s hands that were reaching to find their hold in the dark hair accompanied by the smile on those pink lips gave Nezumi all the confirmation that he needed – Shion was not going to leave the bed anytime soon.

 

“ **You know that I hate saying no to you, Nezumi. I find that almost impossible.** ”

 

“ **Is that so? Because a moment ago you were going to dump me for some sewers.** ” A few small kisses were placed on Shion’s cheeks as Nezumi spoke.

 

“ **That would have made a huge jab at your ego, I can’t afford that, now can I?** ” Shion’s grin only widened and he moved his head to capture Nezumi’s lips before the other had a chance to make a snarky remark back at him. It might not be too early for work or making love, but it was always too early to put Nezumi in a combative mood. Even if it was a common thing between them to make small jabs at each other.

 

Nezumi let Shion take the words out of his mouth with the kiss and decided to move his tongue inside his lover’s mouth rather than using it for a comeback. The kiss was just as lazy as it was energizing, just like the early morning air.

 

The soft stroking of his hair and back was just as soothing for Nezumi as the light scratching Nezumi did on Shion’s back. And as they broke for air, Shion’s legs untangled from Nezumi’s and spread open to accommodate the other. The light nibble on Nezumi’s lower lip and a meaningful look gave just enough of a suggestion for Nezumi to not even wonder what his boyfriend wanted. And so he began to slowly slide down the other’s body, placing wet and sloppy kisses on Shion’s chest and stomach along his way down.

 

As Nezumi’s lips reached the white hairs he changed his course from a zigzag way down Shion’s body to moving to the side and leaving love marks over the boy’s hip bone and thigh. The red snake that was wrapped around his lover’s body received special attention when his tongue and teeth were concerned and he earned soft moans and light pants for it.

 

Shion’s hands that were still locked on to his boyfriend’s dark locks gently tugged on them to move Nezumi’s head to the place it was needed most. He was never really demanding when it came to making love, neither was Nezumi. They worked on an ‘ask and you shall receive’ basis, so when Shion asked for the other to hurry up, Nezumi did, managing to leave one last light mark on the other’s thigh.

 

A tongue licked across the slit, digging into in gently, but firmly, before moving on to lick every inch of Shion’s groin, making sure that it was covered in saliva, before he started using his hand to pump the base slowly. Nezumi didn’t waste time before taking the head into his mouth and humming as he moved his head up and down at a leisurely pace.

 

Shion’s huffs and moans grew in frequency if not in volume, as he always tended to keep his voice on a level that only his boyfriend could hear, when it came to them doing anything intimate. It was something that Nezumi had first considered to be just shyness, yet had come to understand that this need to keep quiet came from a deeper part of Shion – his need to protect what they had by any means necessary, even if it was not necessary at the exact moment.

 

Nezumi used the techniques he knew Shion loved his attention shifting only between getting his lover off and watching his face as he did so. When he noticed one of Shion’s hands reaching over to the nightstand and take the lubricant from the top of it, he closed his eyes and hummed – the only way he dared to show amusement when in the position he was in.

 

Shion snapped the cap open using just his one hand in a practiced movement of his fingers and poured some of the liquid on Nezumi’s outstretched palm that moved between Shion’s legs as soon as enough of the lotion had been poured. As soon as Shion had closed the cap and let the plastic container drop on the floor, his boyfriend started to circle his entrance before fingering him in time with bobbing his head.

 

Nails were lightly massaging and scratching Nezumi’s scalp as Shion threw back his head not really being able to do much more than that motion and the noises that kept spilling from his lips show how much he loved what Nezumi was doing to him. Like this, it only took him a minute or so to reach his limit and tug slightly harder on his lover’s hair as a warning.

 

Since Nezumi was almost never one for swallowing, he moved away at the tug and finished his job with one hand fingering his boyfriend and the other jerking him off, catching cum as it spurted out.

 

Nezumi moved back over Shion’s body as he removed his hands from him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, letting his lover catch his breath properly before trying to steal it again. Shion’s hands finally moved lower down the pale body to wrap around his waist and hold him close, quietly telling Nezumi that washing his hands could wait for a while.

 

“ **You were very convincing, Nezumi~ I would have a hard time leaving to do anything, if you always …treated me to this.** ”  Adoration was evident in the white haired boy’s voice and a soft kiss to the other’s lips helped to make his feelings even clearer.

 

“ **An airhead will always be an airhead, huh? You know I can’t actually keep you in bed every day, your Majesty.** ”

 

“ **But you would surely love to~** ”

 

“ **That I would, love. That I would.** ”

 

Another kiss was shared between them before Nezumi moved to lay on his side besides Shion. He wiped his hands clean in the already stained sheet and proceeded to pull his lover in a warm embrace, the erection he had gained while doing his performance becoming even more evident than before.

 

“ **Nee, Nezumi, you should let me take care of you too…** ” Shion had turned to lay on his side as well and placed a few kisses on his boyfriend’s jawline.

 

“ **You’ll need a few more minutes before you can give me exactly what I want. I can wait that long.** ”

 

After all his primary goal had been achieved and Shion was his for just laying together and keeping one another warm in each other’s arms. And the way Shion nuzzled under his jaw to place light kisses on his neck meant that he was just as happy about this plan working out as Nezumi was himself.


End file.
